One of a kind
by MrsDracoMalfoyTheFirst
Summary: I own Lozz as she is basically Me
1. Chapter 1

Lozz was getting up her dark brown hair waved from her skull. '_Pointless trying to brush it' _She thought. Lozz had finally finished her shower drying her hair and straightening it when the door went. She slipped on clothes and wandered down to see who her mum was now talking to.

"So we would be honored to have her attend Hogwarts" A deep kindly voice finished.

"Ahh here she is" Her mum noticed her listening in. "Hunny this is Professor Dumbledore from Hogwarts" Then she let Dumbledore take over and he explained how she was a witch. Lozz wondered if this was all a joke but knowing her mother's sense of humor it wasn't her idea.

"You cannot be serious." Lozz said looking at the list of things she would need. "Where could I get a wand in London?"

"Well I could show you if you wish"

"Err can my mum come too?"

"Why of course" Lozz only realized his eyes were blue when she seen the glint in them. She eyed him cautiously as he told them both to grip his arms tightly. It was a funny feeling she dared not to open her eyes but there was a horrid feeling like she was being whirled through space. For all she knew they were. "Open your eyes" He said. They were in a pub. A grungy place with someone behind the till who looked like the hunchback of Notre Dame. She followed Dumbledore but watched around the room in case any of the poorly dressed people attacked them but they never. Dumbledore tapped a brick and that was when she realized magic was real. The wall opened and there were a lot of people rushing after pets and brooms and just really random thing Lozz swore she saw a cauldron being dropped in front of a shop but in a blink of the eye it was gone. There was a big building with the glinting word Gringott's on the front of it. Her mother followed Dumbledore and Lozz followed her mother. The entered this place named 'Gringott's' and saw ugly looking midgets but looking closely she could make out that they were Goblin's. She stuck closer to her mother now. Dumbledore talked in hush voices to the Goblin and handed over her mum's credit card. She was giving her money to go to the magic school? "That will equal 394 Galleons 2 sickles and a knut that is a lot are you sure you would like this ma'am?"

"Yes" My mother replied to the Goblin in a steady voice.

"Okay then your vault number shall be number 937 would you like to visit it? The money is being put in now."

"Yes please" Lozz said quite proud she managed to get a word out.

"Griphook!"

"Yes?"

"Show Miss Mckenell and her mother to her vault would you please" Dumbledore was waiting behind?

Nevertheless Lozz and her mum wandered on a unstable looking mine cart. "See you later Professor Dumbledore "Lozz managed a smile and a wave which he returned. It looked like it was her and her mum from now on.

She looked again at the letter:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizar_ds)_

Dear Lozz Mckennel

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

Lozz then held open the list of requirements.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory _

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Ok so uniform first. The heard talk about how Madam Malkin's was the best robe shop around so they set out to find it. After 5 minutes of wander she seen the sign and raced on while her mother was left with 5 galleons to buy the books from Flourish and Blott's. She raced in. "Hogwarts darling?" The woman who was currently dealing with a messy dark haired boy and a platinum blonde haired boy asked.

"Ehh Yes"

"Ok darling stand here yes here and I'll take your measurements."

Lozz done what she had been told and listened into the Dark haired boy and light haired boy's conversation which was interrupted after the dark haired boy left to follow a extremely large man. She once again saw Dumbledore showing another 'Muggle-born' where to go.

"Who are you?" The light haired boy was facing her now.

"Lozz and you?"

"Draco, Draco Malfoy. I'm sure you've heard of my dad he's big in the Ministry of Magic."

"Mm" Lozz pondered what to say and decided she wasn't going to be a outcast."Yes I have heard of him."

"What house you expecting to be in?"

Lozz had overheard him saying something about 'Slytherin' being a house and 'Hufflepuff' she had heard 'Ravenclaw' and 'Gryffindor' being mentioned by the large man to the dark haired boy. "Ravenclaw" She said.

"Ahh another one with brains huh?"

"Well I'd like to be but I'm not very brainy so I don't know"

"What houses were your parent's in?"

"Never met my dad but my mum was in..." She was saved by the light haired boy leaving.

"See you on the train...maybe" he said as he left.

Lozz wasn't going to be an outcast. A large grin crept on her face. "There you go deary" The kind witch handed over her three sets of black robes and her black pointed hat and last but not least her winter coat with silver fastenings. "Excuse me but can you tell be where i could get some Dragon hide protective gloves?"

"Oh yes we sell them here do you want some?"

"Yes it's on our list"

Mrs Malkin handed over the greenish tinted gloves and charged her 5 Galleons for the lot. "Thank you" she said as she left.

After her mum had bought the required books she had 10 Galleons left and hearing wands were 7 Galleons she went back to the back taking out another 10. 364 Galleons left in the bank. She decided wand came first so she wandered with 7 Galleons with her mum searched for a cauldron, set glass or crystal phials, a telescope and a set brass scales after getting her wand: Acacia and Dragon, Twelve and a Half inches, Brittle and returning to her mum who had also got her a snowy white owl she had 1 Galleon 4 Sickles and 3 knuts. Apparently she had to get to king's cross in 10 minutes. Then she saw him wandering no Muggle-borns. "Professor Dumbledore" she said as she ran up to him. "How do we get to Platform 9 and 3/4 in 10 minutes with no car and when there is not platform 9 and 3/4?"


	2. Chapter 2

Dumbledore took them to platform 9 and 3/4 or well showed them how to get there but he said he had to get to Hogwarts before them and the little glint in his eye returned. "Bye Mum" Lozz hugged her mother "I'll write you everyday and send it along with Potentia!" she said as she entered the train. She found a compartment it was a few people she did not see in Diagon Alley but who looked like first-years. They exchanged some 'hi's' but nothing more than that. Lozz decided as these were people who were magical and grew up magical she should catch up a bit so she read her books the whole way taking every word, space and number in. "Thought I'd see you on the train little Lozz" She looked up to see who it was.

"Hi Draco"

"You never answered my question"

"You were being nosey"

Draco laughed and shook Lozz's hand. "Well played you might just be in Ravenclaw with them smarts or Gryffindor for being that brave"

"I don't want to be in Gryffindor"

Draco gave her a look one that said 'you can become powerful yet'. Lozz went back to her book as the other in the compartment shared whispers of whose son that was. After finishing the last book the boys left the Compartment for the girls to get changed so she got on one of her new robes but never bothered with the pointed hat as the rest of them didn't. She grabbed Potentia's cage and seen the gruff looking man who was with the dark haired boy. "Firs' years over 'ere" he called so she went towards him letting Potentia out her cage so she could fly to the castle "Be good" she warned her. Potentia gave a hoot of acknowledgement and flew toward the north-east direction. "Idiot bird" she said under her breath.

"Little Lozz"

"Draco"

"Why call you owl stupid?"

"Because she hasn't realized that she hasn't got a letter" she paused "She thinks she is delivering"

"Ahh"

She went on a boat with Draco a boy named Goyle and one named Crabbe and by an ugly pug-faced girl who was apparently 'Pansy' "bet her mum didn't see her turning out looking like this" Lozz said under her breath so no one could hear. Draco laughed he must of been listening like usual.

Pansy did not talk after that and Goyle and Crabbe didn't look like they were taught how to talk. Lozz and Draco talked about how Hagrid never even noticed there was 5 on this boat and how he should pay more attention. It wasn't nice but it was true. After 2 minutes she saw it. "Draco look!" she said as she gazed up at the enormous castle. They were greeted into the castle with the stern voice of "First-years follow me" Lozz noticed the dark haired boy he was talking to a red haired boy. A girl with bushy brown hair followed them talking to a plump boy with a toad. "Don't talk to them" Draco said to her.

"Why not?"

"They're not good for your reputation apparently you are the best thing to happen to Hogwarts so far" Draco smirked "all cause you told me off"

Lozz laughed and playfully hit his arm. "Be quite" The stern voice said from the witch with her graying hair in a tight bun.

"Let the sorting begin" Said the voice she recalled as Dumbledore's. A small blonde hair girl with bunches who was announced as Hannah Abbott went first and was sorted into Hufflepuff down the line the bushy haired girl went to Gryffindor Malfoy went to Slytherin like her wanted. "Mckennel, Lozz" She walked up to the hat and sat it on.

"Very strange very strange indeed but it's true. Ladies and Gentlemen the first ever Muggle-born Slytherin!" The whole hall went silent she dared not to sit next to Draco so she sat next to a random Slytherin who inspected her like she was dirt. Lozz looked at the sorting ignoring Draco who as she new didn't like people from her birth. She was no longer the main attraction as the Harry Potter boy the one she had read about was called up to the sorting hat. The dark haired boy. She took a peak at Draco wishing she didn't he was looking at her. He smiled at her. This reassured her so she turned round to see what he had to say. "Lozz your Muggle-born?"

"Always so nosey" she sighed at turned back around to watch the sorting with ended in Blaise Zabini being sorted into Slytherin. A wild feast appeared before her eyes not listening to what Dumbledore said she waited until it stopped and began to eat.

She followed the prefect trying to look... well not stick out. They went past skulls and a lot of disturbing things when they reached a door "Purity" The Prefect said.

"Lozz" Draco called over to her as she went to the girl's dormitory.

"Wh-?" He question was cut off as she was kissed by Draco. She could hear wolf-whistling and a angry squeal from Pansy. "See you tomorrow Draco" She said walking off.

Lozz slept easily that night. The sun broke in and shone upon the room. Lozz changed into her robes and sat the dirty Pjs in the hamper. She grabbed her bag and put the books she needed for first two lessons Potions then DADA. She quickly put on her tie the way that she used to in school where in hung short at her stomach. She put on her Black dolly shoes and rushed to Potions which she nearly was late for while making her hair magical. "Hello" said the bushy haired girl who was inspecting Lozz with curiosity.

"Hiya" She replied.

"I'm Hermione Granger I'm muggle-born too"

"Yes at least you don't have people giving you dirty looks in your house."

"That must be horrible"

"Not really anymore Draco has been a good help he's back there but I can't face him right now may I sit with you?"

"Yes sure" she said still grinning.

Lozz followed Hermione to a desk at the front next to the Harry Potter and the red haired boy. "Hi Harry" She said to him.

"You know my name?" Was this boy an idiot?

"Everyone does"

"Yes but you're a Slytherin."

"So?"

He didn't have an answer to this. "And I'm Ron Weasley" said his red haired friend. Lozz gave a smile but did not care he didn't have the same pull as Harry or Draco did. Draco. She took a peak at him and felt bad he had to sit next to Pansy. He was looking at her 'Sorry' she mouthed to him.

'You better be' he mouthed back. Lozz smiled. Draco smiled well he did until Pansy looked at him.

"What are you looking at?" Hermione asked her.

"Nothing just a little thing I find funny."

By 6th Period the news the Muggle-born Slytherin and the Slytherin Prince were going out had spread. She sat To Draco in every other class making sure he didn't have to go through anymore torture. Hermione sat next to the plump boy for the ones Lozz was in anyway. After class she followed Draco "What do we have next?" She asked him.

"Mmmmm Goyle what is next?"

"Flying" He remembered?

"I fly a lot at home you know." Draco was trying to show off to Lozz.

"Bit embarrassing when your girlfriend beats you then" she said winking joining up with the crowd. She found her fingers being laced by Draco's so she found giving him a squeeze would let him know he was still on her mind.

After flying it wasn't the same. "Go away Draco"

"Lozz wait"

"No"

"Please" She turned round.

"You took that boys possession and flew away with it your nothing but a bully." She walked into the girl's dormitory and found her bed which she lay on and cried.


	3. Chapter 3

Lozz woke up her pillow filled with tears and her yesterday robes still on. She quickly did the best she could with hair and had to wear make up to hide the newly forming bags under her eyes. After she was surre that was all she could do to make herself presentable. She packed her bag for charms and History of Magic. She wasn't looking forward to charms as it was one of the classes she sat next to Draco. History of Magic would be new she could sit next to Hermione.

She looked for Hermione amongst the charging Gryffindors. "Hermione!" She called when she seen the bushy hair.

"Lozz!" She said "You ok?"

"Nope thats why I need you to help me get emotionaly ready for this"

"Just ignore him at all costs"

"I'll try"

Hermione gave her a quick hug for support and she walked in. Her heart done a back flip when she seen the blonde hair that was religiously sleeked back. She remembered to ignore him and slide in with giving him a second glance.

"Lozz?"

She ignored him

"Please listen Lozz"

"I don't need too"

"Please"

"No"

Professor Flitwick entered so he stopped trying for now anyway. That took more effort than it was worth.

"Wingardium Leviosa is the spell we shall continue with today." I believe only Miss Mckennel and Miss Granger got last time."

Hermione blushed Lozz was already blushing when Draco looked at her. Calm she though and the heat from her cheeks vanished. but she couldn't breathe it was too hard. She feel back whacking her head on the desk behind. She had heard an incantation who from? who attacked her? whoever it was was being attacked back. Then everything went blank.

She woke up to find grey eyes looking into hers. She blinked again. "Draco?"

"Lozz!" He looked away "Madam Pomfrey she's awake!"

"Not for long if you burst my ear drums."

"Move out the way boy" Draco immediatley moved as Madam Pomfrey inspected her.

"Is she ok?"

"She'll need to wait 2 day until she can go back to lessons." When Madam Pomfrey left a question came to her lips without thinking about it.

"What happened?"

"Pansy" He said her name like dirt "Managed to do the incantation to bind someone. Don't worry I got her"

"How long have I been out?"

"A week and 3 days." he pointed to a pile "'Fraid you didn't get out of homework"

"Draco come here"

He obeyed when he reached her she tugged his robes so his face was right infront of hers and kissed him! "I love you" she said gently. She hated him for what he did but well he got Pansy after she attacked her.

"I love you too Lozz and I'm sorry" He was truly sorry. She heard it in his voice.

"Get to class I got to get my homework started bring me anymore we get" She gave him another quick kiss.

"Yeah, see you Lozz"

After school had ended she had managed 3/4's of the homework when Draco entered with one essay for Professor Sprout on differences on plants and how to identify them he helped her as she got the homework done and got ecstatic when she finished and Madam Pomfrey said she may go. Lozz picked up the homework sorted them into subject and she and Draco went round handing in her homework's. It was 10 pm when she was done. "Draco"

"Mhmmm?"

"Wait a sec"

"Ok?"

"_Expecto patronum_" Out her wand shot a Dragon. "Ok I'm done"

"Let me try" Draco fumbled out his wand "_Expecto Patronum_" Out his shout out a red squirrel.

"My name it means friendly, a red squirrel is extremely friendly."

"You're not very friendly when someone get's on your bad side"

Lozz laughed at this and walked to the Slytherin common room with him.

It was Christmas this is when the happy couple should be celebrating yet none of the Slytherin's dared enter the common room from the shouting.

"How dare you!" Lozz began.

"I'm Sorry!" Draco pleaded

"Oh your sorry for cheating on my with Pug face Pansy are you?"

"Yes" Draco was on the verge of tears.

"It's too late for sorry's"

Crabbe and Goyle entered. "Goodbye Draco" She ran off crying.

She woke up like she did after the day of the Rememberall. "I don't have to go to class" she whispered to herself remembering that it was the first day of the holidays. "Potentia!" She whistled A snowy owl entered She attached the note saying she was staying for the holidays and her and Draco were on a 'Break' She wouldn't let her mum see her this depressed.

She decided to put on her 'Muggle clothes' which consisted of jeans and a white sweater.

She done her hair and her make up to make her look nice well better than usual. She entered the common room.

"Lozz!"

"Go away!"

"No!"

She ran she ran the whole way to the Great hall. She could hear Draco behind her calling her. She sat next to Harry.

"Hi"

"Hi?"

"Draco"

"Oh no, fighting again?"

"Yeah" She gave Harry a hug he always managed to cheer her up.

She spent her time whispering where to make his piece move to. "Knight to E4 and its checkmate." She whispered.

"Knight to E4" He said "Checkmate"

"Not fair you've got her helping you"

Lozz stuck her tongue out at Ron.

"Lozz" said the voice she had so many fights with.

"Oh god" she said under her breath.

"Go away Malfoy" She could hear Harry sticking up for her.

"I'm not letting her go not ever but I'll go cause I know it's what she wants" Lozz cried.

Arms hugged her she look it was Draco. "Go away" She sobbed.

The arms left her "For you I will"

She sobbed harder She was greeted again by the warm arms of Harry.

"I love him" She sobbed.

"I know"

"I need to go thank you"

She ran after him. "Draco!" He turned round and she jumped into his arms. "I love you" she sobbed.

"I know Lozz I love you too."

"B-but this is goodbye"

"What?"

"I can't take being tortured everyday please don't start this again."

"I can't let you go"

"I know but try for me"

"I'll try"

She let him go just like that and felt her heart break. The other half left with him. The half that stayed mourned like he had died.

"Why do I need to love you" She sobbed to herself. She sat in the corridor and cried over him.

"Dear what's wrong?" Professor McGonagall came toward her. "Oh dear follow me." So she followed McGonagall to her classroom. "What's wrong?" She repeated.

"Boys" She sobbed hard. McGonagall ran to get her a tissue. She blew her nose on the first on so much that was covered in snot within 10 seconds.

It was in the middle of term now.

"Hi Lozz" Draco said as he always did in every class.

"Hi" she said coldly more often now he started going out with Pansy.

"Don't be like that again."

"Don't know what you mean"

"Yes you do"

"No I Don't!"

"You don't love me anymore then?"

"_Expecto Patronum_" It had changed to a white snow leopard cub.

"Oh" He done the incantation it was now a Dragon.

"See no more"

"Yeah but I know you still love me"

"No I don't! I said stop this!" She stormed out of DADA.

She ran to the common room up the steps and onto her bed. When would the pain go away? She wandered into the common room and seen a note.

_Draco Malfoy I will not have you go out with this Mudblood, _She winced, _you need to go out with that Parkinson girl her dad has great influence one that our family does not. Don't take the Malfoy name in vain._

Lozz cried he done it because his dad said to. "Lozz?"

She held the note to him.

"Don't don't cry please I hate when you cry." "I'm sorry" she stared into his eyes he was crying too.

She kissed him before he could apologize.

"Draco, you need to decide, me or her?" Said the voice from the door she recognized as Pansy's.


	4. Chapter 4

They were now in their 6th year Draco had turned worse than he ever was since he choose Pansy all them years ago. Lozz hung around with Hermione mainly but had got in with Lavender and Parvati but they gossiped way to much so only when she had a good rumour to spread about Pansy, who done this to her every day since, did she ever approach them. Harry and Ron were ok but they were always falling out with Hermione and Lozz always valued what Hermione felt because she was her first proper friend, not including the backstabber who shall not be named. They had defense against the dark arts were they never learned spells but learned a chapter every period. Talk was going round that harry was starting a club she would have to go and see this.

Hogs head.

It was grungier than the pub that she first went to with Dumbledore to get to Diagon Alley which she now knows is the Leaky Cauldron. She was advised not to have the Pea soup there.

She took a seat behind Cho and one of her horridly giggly friends.

"So Harry had the idea" Hermione began "Well I had the idea..." She went on everyone listening except Lozz who took in bit and completely tuned out when everyone asked Harry of his achievements.

Of course Voldemort is back even Dumbledore said so. Stupid papers.

A week after the meeting her pocket grew warm. 7th floor tonight. Quiddich wasn't until tomorrow she was ok. She had gotten in the team as a keeper thanks to the fact there was a new captain who actually had eyes. The rain splattered on the window hopefully Quiddich would be off and she wouldn't be teased once again by TheBoyWhoShallNotBeNamed. He teased Lozz a lot ever since that night. It was raining the same way that night it rained the same way every year on the 23rd of December just as and anniversary of when she lost the boy she loved the most. She met up on the 7th floor at 8pm like she was supposed to right after dinner.

"Harry who showed you this room?" she asked staring into the newly formed door.

"The little elf who likes to help"

Lozz laughed she loved Dobby he was the only Elf she had gotten along with the only one that hadn't been pushed down from being a slave. Dobby was kind.

After an hour of successful disarming from all except Nigel and Neville it was time to end.

"Harry" Lozz cornered him.

"Yes Lozz?"

"If we get caught we'll be in big trouble you know"

He thought about this for a moment "I know"

"Good" she walked back to the common room.

"Been owling your Mudblood mother?" She ran up to Draco and pointed her wand at him.

"Say that again I dare you"

He began to whimper like he had in third year with Hermione. "I'm not like Hermione I don't lower my wand when you begin to be pathetic." She thought of what to do then i came to her "_Stupefy_" Draco feel make and just made his head hit the pillow.

"Anyone else have a problem with my blood?" She looked round to nothing but scared faces "Ok then if you'll excuse me..." She walked into the girls bit.

"Me"

"Hmm" She turned round to see Pansy.

"I Have a problem with your blood"

Lozz seen Pansy reach for her wand. "_Protego_" she shouted which Protected her from the stunning curse flying at her.

"_Stupefy_" But Pansy had already put up the shield.

"_Crucio_" Lozz couldn't remember anything after Pansy Crucio'ing her and the event itself.

Lozz woke up in ... not the hospital wing but a place she recognized as St Mungo's.

"Excuse me?" she said to a passing healer.

"Yes dear?"

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"No sorry your healer should be here in 5 minutes actually she can tell you everything" she smiled and walked away.

"Lozz Mckennel?"

"Yes?"

"Ahh good you remember your name now I want you to answer some questions..."

Lozz told her how she didn't know who Crucio'd her that after 'meeting her friends and studying' she couldn't remember a thing except stunning Draco who had insulted her blood.

"Ok Professor Dumbledore is downstairs you may leave." So Lozz got up from her bed and walked to the lift and went straight to the bottom floor.

"... I'm sorry but we don't speak giraffe but I think you may need to go to level 4 Spell damage" said the Welcome witch to a guy with and abnormally large neck with she could only assume was from the spell.

"Are you ready to leave Miss Mckennel?" The friendly voice of Dumbledore reminded her of everything that happened.

"Yes... but Dumbledore.."

"Not to worry the Healers told me you don't remember who."

"I just remembered..."


	5. Chapter 5

As Lozz went to say her name she found her mouth clamp shut.

"I-I can't say" she fumbled around "When I try to my mouth clamps"

"Come along Lozz we shall visit Madam Pomfrey" The blue startling eyes fell on her.

After the horrid whirling sensation had passed she opened her eyes it revealed ... Hogwarts?

"B-but Professor Dumbledore you can't apparate in or out of Hogwarts"

"Ahh yes but being a headmaster gives you some good points"

Dumbledore told Madam Pomfrey what had happened and she began to inspect Lozz's throat.

"Ahh yes the Remarando has been put on this one." She then said something that did not appear as English but she was free to talk. "Pansy!"

"Ahh well we shall have a word with Miss Parkinson ahh Professor Snape may you retrieve Miss Parkinson from her bed chambers?"

"Of course Dumbledore"

After 5 minutes of questioning about how she could know that spell she arrived.

"Ahh miss Parkinson may I see your wand?"

She reluctantly handed over her wand as Dumbledore done an incantation he smiled.

"It appears Miss Parkinson hasn't learned to cover her tracks. It appears it's time for a student to travel to Azkaban."

"No no no no please please no no!" She screamed as she went.

"Don't feel guilty Lozz" Dumbledore looked at her "You sent her somewhere she can't torture anyone else"

"Dumbledore I will have to ask you to leave now she may have been fixed at St Mungos, but an hour of getting Cruio'd? I'm surprised she hasn't lost her mind."

"Yes right you are Poppy" Dumbledore got up and left while Madam Pomfrey fussed over how she shouldn't have been up this late. She gave Lozz something to help the mind and let her sleep.

She wished Madam Pomfrey hadn't given her that stuff.

Memories came flooding back. Bit by bit she relived all the hurt all the pain it had taken her to leave Draco. After what seemed years of hurt, pain and neglect she woke up.

Rushing to breathe and get out the hospital wing which reminded her of when Pansy last attacked her and Draco helped her out.

"No" she said to herself Draco wouldn't help her not this time but as she left she seen the quick flash of blonde he didn't sleek it back anymore he had changed so much yet so did she. Lozz had grown up she had a little cute side fringe and messy, but amazing, brown hair. She wasn't pale anymore she had a tan. She didn't need make-up ...well unless she cried all night.

The tears had started like they used to just after the split.

"Lozz! Hey Lozz!"

She continued walking trying to keep the tears back.

"Wait up!"

"No"

"Lozz please!"

"What do you want Malfoy?" She turned round to show him the tears cause by none other than him.

"Oh god its true isn't it?"

"...y-yes"

"Come on Lozz"

"No no I don't want to"

"Too bad" he brought her to the common room and mopped her up. "Come on" he said opening his arms wide.

"No" Instead of leaving her alone he sat and hugged her.

"Lozz let me help you please"

"It's your fault go away please" But she never pushed him away.

"Let me fix my mistake"

"What do you me-" she was cut off my the thing that had brought her so much joy in first year. She was kissing Draco!

This is where she drew the line she bushed Draco to the ground and walked back. "No!" she screamed "You can't choose he ad when she goes go back to me!"

She ran out the room.

"Lozz wait that's not what I meant" she could hear him shout.

*Draco's POV*

What had he done? Oh yes he gave the only girl he loved up and was too arrogant to say he was wrong. Why was he thinking of this? He was supposed to me thinking of the task the Dark Lord had left him? He couldn't let her go though every second his heart lunged for her and every second he'd have to shut it up. He decided he was going to let his heart to her so he began running not knowing where she would be he ran randomly ending up at the library. He could see her. Lozz. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to a table where they sat down.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"For you to listen"

"Wh-"

He placed his finger over her mouth and began telling her about what happened and showing her the note:

_Draco Malfoy don't dishonor us Pansy has told me about your little staring at the Mudblood if this continues you will regret it._

"Your dad send you way too many death threats" she said then she kissed him nothing could be more perfect then an idea sprung to mind. He took off his Slytherin ring and stared into her warm welcoming eyes kneeled down and said

"Marry me Lozz"


	6. Chapter 6

"No" she said tears forming in her eyes.

"Wait what? Why?" he demanded.

"Draco...your dad. You know who my uncle is as well I know what you're doing for the Dark Lord I can't distract you"

"Wait who is your uncle?"

"Yaxley, My dad was a squib, he says I should be treated like dirt because what I am but because I'm Slytherin." She breathed in "I've redeemed myself"

"I don't care Lozz I love you please, please marry me" he looked into her eyes.

She couldn't manage any words from the crying but she managed to nod. She sunk into the kiss remembering how much she loved this boy and how much he had changed. They eventually stopped and just sat there for a while.

"Yes" she could tell what he was thinking.

"Hmm?" She pulled up her left sleeve so only he could see.

"He made me get it done and I don't mind at least I have good contacts for a job now."

"I'm sorry you had to become one I know you didn't approve of it"

"It's ok" she lay down resting her head on Draco's lap looking up at him.

He looked down and gazed into her eyes. "Lozz you don't have to answer this but where did your dad go?"

She looked into his eyes she could trust him. "He hurt my mum"

"Huh?"

"He hurt my mum"

He then got it "So you hurt him?"

"He died after I seen it with no cause of death if that's what you mean."

"Wow" he said after 5 minutes.

Lozz got up and left leaving him thinking she is the best thing in the world.

*Lozz's POV*

She walked back to the common room the owl will have came buy now and there she was Potentia hooting softly when she saw Lozz.

"Hiya girl I missed you too" She took the knut and payed her a knut.

_Dear Lozz_

_The papers are through from now on you shall be known as Lozz Yaxley and as my daughter. If you and Draco could both attend the meeting it would be most wonderful I'm sorry about your mother I know she meant a lot to you but associating yourself with muggle is not going to help._

_Your new dad._

'Oh god' She thought. The Malfoy's were dishonored after Lucius how was she going to escape Yaxley now she was engaged to one? He was Pure-Blood. Simple answer to a simple problem.

She held the note. She was going to have to find Draco again. On the back of the note it said: _Meeting is tomorrow pack enough for a week we are getting you both out see you at the gates at 2.30 pm._

She ran back to the Library to see him talking to another girl. Was he ever going to behave? Nope.

"Come on" she pulled him away.

"Why should he go?" the girl looked at her.

"The girl he is engaged to wants him"

"He's not engaged."

"Yes I am" he piped up at last "That's what I kept saying and you decided not to take notice"

"Who too then? Pansy is gone he hasn't dated anyone before her."

"I can think of one, who was it again? Oh yeah me" She showed Draco's Slytherin ring on her wedding finger. "Let's go" she said again and Draco came willingly.

"It's no-" "Shut up it's not about that."

"Then what?"

"Nothing you need to worry about unless you haven't finished fixing the vanishing cabinet. "

"But I haven't"

"Come on then we need to get it finished before tomorrow"

"It's a meeting isn't it?"

"Yeah, Now lead me to the RoR"

"RoR?"

"I'm shortening it because if any DA members hear us they will know what it is called"

"How come you're helping me?"

"Your family is dishonored I'm now Lozz Yaxley therefore you need to be forgiven."

"He adopted you?"

"Yup, I don't mind he's big in the Ministry I can get a good job if I want"

"Ok come on then" He led her to a corridor and began pacing. Then a door appeared!

"You made it open?"

"Tone of surprise?"

"Just most people can't concentrate on what they want."

He laughed and led her to the vanishing cabinet.

"Seriously?" She saw the problem straight away.

"What?"

"Your screws are too loose you haven't put the bottom in right" She fixed it for him.

"You're amazing"

"I know. Now try it."

So he placed the apple in the vanishing cabinet said an incantation Lozz didn't recognise and opened it again. The apple was gone! He closed it again and repeated it again except the incantation was said twice. When it opened the apple was back but this time a bite mark had been taken out of it.

The cheering began. Then the door opened. "Wait here" Lozz wandered to see Professor Trelawney trying to enter. She reached into her pocket and chucked the Instant Darkness Powder and used Confudus to get her out. "Draco! We have a problem."

"What?"

"Trelawney"

"What?"

"I saw Harry outside and he's onto you"

"Come on then"

He led her to the door and thought hard then when they left they were on the 3rd floor.

"What do you think you two are doing out of bed?"

"Getting our permission forms to leave tomorrow" Lozz instantly said.

"Carry on...not yet Mrs Norris...soon."

"You seriously are one of a kind" Draco said looking at her.

"I know but now I am your one of a kind"

"Come on we may as well get our permission forms."

So they headed down the darkened corridors with some of the fire's still on and some off down to the eagle.

"We need to see Dumbledore"

"Dumbledore is away with the Potter boy"

Draco checked a fake galleon. "We need to go and get the rest of them" He said.

So they ran. "Bellatrix" Lozz said into a two way mirror.

"Yes sweetie?" She could be nice or act nice when she needed to.

"Get everyone Dumbledore gone get to Borgin and Burkes Draco fixed the vanishing cabinet."

"Yes, yes get ready for us."

So she placed the mirror down grabbed Draco and they ran for the Room of Requirement.


End file.
